My Bent, But Not Broken Love: A Finnick and Annie Fanfiction
by fangirlsaremyfamily
Summary: Annie Cresta has just won her Hunger Games, but comes back scarred from the memories. Will Finnick be able to help her return to normal, or will the Games haunt her forever?
1. Chapter 1

My Bent, but Not Broken Love Chapter One

**3RD POV**

He looked down at the crippled shell of the girl he once knew; in the white gown, on a plain white bed. The color white was so ironic. It represented purity, and innocence; but the girl engulfed in it was so broken. She had seen far too much hatred, too much violence. What once was a sweet, beautiful girl, had been morphed into a broken, lifeless being by the Capitol's Games. And he hated himself every day for it. He blamed himself for not getting her more sponsors, not training her better. She smiled at him, her face bruised and scarred beyond recognition. This sent him over the edge, tears slowly spilling over and rolling down his cheeks. He loved her so much, and it was so painful for him to see her like this. So broken, so vulnerable. The laughing, smiling girl was gone. She would never fully be back the way she was before ever again. And it was slowly killing him.

**FINNICK'S POV**

We sat on the train, her hand in mine, silently enjoying each others company, without having to worry about impending death. Annie had to stay in the Capitol to heal for a week, so the Victory Tour had been postponed for her health's sake. We were to begin the tour in two weeks, giving us ample time to return home and start our life together. I couldn't believe how much this girl had changed. She had been through so much, more than I could have ever stood. She helplessly watched both her district partner and best friend be decapitated in the games, and she had to deal with the emotional and physical trauma of killing innocent people.

I looked down at the angel in my arms, her beautiful sea green eyes closed, shielding them from my gaze. How on earth did I get this beautiful girl to love me? Everything about her was perfect. The way her long, auburn hair felt so good between my fingers, those eyes of hers that simply put you in a trance, her gorgeous smile when she was laughing at something stupid I probably did. I missed that smile so much. The pure, happy smile. I hadn't seen it since she got back from the games.

Of course, she smiled when we first met again, and when she was in the hospital, but she wasn't truly happy. She still had the memories of the games haunting her. You could see the sadness in her eyes. The doctors at the hospital said she was crazy. Annie thinks she's gone mad. Everyone says she's broken beyond repair. I don't believe a word of it. Annie isn't broken, just… bent. No matter what, she won't be perfect again, but she can always get better.

ANNIE'S POV

I loved laying on the sofa, in his arms. I missed this feeling so much. I haven't been like this since before the games, but it has never felt better. I think being with Finnick now keeps me grounded. I would go completely insane without him, but being with him helps me keep the little bit of sanity I have left. I think I would die without him. I would go completely crazy, probably to the point of killing myself. But I hated thinking about things without Finnick, so I let my mind wander.

I thought about what would happen when we got home. We probably would head straight for the beach. We'd swim in the water and play and laugh, just like before the nightmare that is the Hunger Games. We'd love each other unconditionally, just as always. I could feel the waves crashing around my legs, the warm sand between my toes, the salty smell. It was home. That's why Finnick kept me grounded. He reminded me of home. Not only did I love him completely and sincerely, but he reminded me of a place I loved the same way.

I heard him start to snore, obviously dozing off. I smiled to myself and quickly shifted, hoping to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and I laughed.

"No sleeping yet, Odair. We aren't even home."

"Whatever.." He replied, half asleep. I could tell he was dozing off again, so I decided to let him sleep.

I slipped out from underneath his embrace, walking off towards my room in the other car. I looked out the small window and saw exactly what I had been hoping to see- crystal blue ocean as far as the eye could see. I squealed a little, excited that we were finally home. It had been almost a month now, the longest time I had ever been away from the sea. I swear, the sea could fix anything, and fixing was exactly what I needed right now.

I skipped back down the hallway, calling out to Finnick.

"What?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"We're home, silly!" I laughed, and he shot up.

"Really?" I instantly saw his eyes light up, and his smile grow wide.

He jumped off the sofa, picking me up and spinning me around. I couldn't stop the continuous laughter. If this is what it was like to be home, I never wanted to leave. He set me down, pulling me into a hug.

"We're home. You did it." He whispered into my ear. I did do it, didn't I. Against all odds.

FINNICK'S POV

That was it. That real, genuine smile I had missed so much. I swear I could get drunk off of her smile. The pure joy spread across her face lit up every room she entered. Since the games, I hadn't seen her let loose and enjoy herself. This was the Annie I knew, and I was so glad to have her back, even for just a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

My Bent, but Not Broken Love C2

ANNIE'S POV

He grasped my hand abruptly and tugged me off the train, which had come to an abrupt stop right outside of the Justice Building. Both of us were laughing and smiling incredibly wide. We were then met by two peacekeepers, who lead us off of the train into a crowd filled with our friends, family and all of the citizens of Four. It took me a minute to register that all of this excitement was because of me. Because I killed people. I shook off the thought, and decided to enjoy this. Finnick squeezed my hand, and I looked up at his face. He was absolutely beaming. I could tell how proud he was of me. I felt the same way when he came home from his games.

I saw my best friend standing on the steps of the Justice Building. I started to tear up, and took off running, letting go of Finn's hand.

"Annie!" She screamed.

"Rosie!" I screamed back.

Suddenly, we collided into an embrace. I could feel her shaking in my arms, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried.

"Me too. God, I'm so glad I'm back."

As soon as I pulled out of her embrace, Finnick was at my side again, his warm, calloused hand wrapping itself around my delicate, but strong one. My fingers laced between his much larger ones, and I couldn't help but instantly feel calmed.

"You know, you two are so blatantly obvious." Rosie smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finnick asked, tensing up.

"Yours is a love that is undeniable. Anyone could tell how much you love each other just by looking at you." I felt Finnick loosen up, grinning down at me like a fool.

God, I loved this idiot.

FINNICK'S POV

We walked up to the Justice Building, where the mayor congratulated Annie and then she was given the keys to her house in the Victor's Village, which would undeniable stay empty most of the time, as she would be staying with me. We finally made it back to the village of beach houses, completely disregarding hers and heading straight to mine. We entered my- well, now our home, hand in hand.

"It feels so good to be back." She sighs, plopping herself down on the familiar sofa.

"I know the feeling. Nothing in this world is better than finally making it home." I smiled, thinking back to my return.

I didn't know I loved Annie when I left for the games. We were great friends before, but I knew when she was the only thing keeping me going in the games, I truly loved her. I came back and instantly pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear how much I missed her. I miss the Annie I fell in love with. I know she's still there, but buried under a scarred and troubled surface. It's my goal to help her shed the memories of the games and be back to the Annie I love.

"You ready to the water?" I asked her, anxious. I had just changed and couldn't be more excited to see the water.

"Let me change first!" She laughed, walking down the hall into the bedroom.

I waited patiently by the door until she returned, in a blue and white striped bikini. She was so incredibly beautiful. I loved everything about this girl. I could say she was perfect, but I would be lying to you. We all have flaws, but that is where we find love. I love Annie's flaws most of all. She embraces them. That's what makes her the most beautiful girl I've met.

"Let's go!" She laughed, awakening me from my trance.

"Okay, okay!"

She took my hand and we made our way down to the water. The sun was just beginning to set, our favorite time of day. We would swim until the sun set, enjoying the beautiful colors it painted across the sky. All of a sudden, I took off running.

"Hey!" She called after me, starting to run herself.

"I'll beat ya!" I laughed, sure there was no way she'd catch up.

Just as I said that, she shoved into me, causing me to stumble, but not fall. She just kept running, looking behind her every few seconds to laugh as she neared the water.

"Since when did you get so fast?" I gasped, breathing heavily.

"Since when did you get so slow?" She countered, taunting me. She didn't even look tired.

"Oh really? Slow?" I asked, picking up my pace again. She screamed and began to sprint. I watched her run along the water, laughing the whole time.

"Finnick! Stop!" She squealed.

Finally, I managed to catch up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up, and spinning her around. She laughed, and then pressed her lips to mine.

The kiss wasn't desperate, like the one we shared right after the games. It wasn't passionate, like the one we had right before she left. It was a different kind of kiss. It was full of joy and love and happiness. She smiled against my lips, and I laughed into the kiss. I gently set her down and took her hand, leading her into the water.

"It's. So. COLD!" She gasped, and I laughed.

"I can tell."

We waded out to my waist, her stomach. I loved how much shorter than me she was. She was so easy to pick up whenever I wanted, and I always had to help her reach everything.

I wrapped a hand around her waist, and she laid her head on my shoulder. I heard her sigh as the sun finally set.

"I always thought of you when the sun set in the arena. I remembered it exactly like this." She stated.

"Well, I'm glad that you're back. Now you can enjoy the real thing again."

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too, Annie."

We stayed there in the water, long after the sun set. We just stood there, in each other's arms, enjoying the company. It was this that we missed so incredibly much.

When the night began to creep up on us, we walked back to the house to change, and then came back down to the beach. We sat together, and just talked. I would just talk and talk, and Annie would listen, and then I would listen to her. She never had too much to say, but what did come out of her mouth was powerful. She talked about her family, who I never knew much about. They all died in a house fire a few years back. She was old enough to live on her own, though, as she could make money and support herself. She made beautiful, intricate nets and used whatever leftover rope and twine she had to make jewelry, with sea glass she found on the beach.

Eventually, she stopped chiming in when I told my stories, and I looked over to see her fast asleep, leaning against me. I smiled to myself, taking in the beauty of this girl. If Annie had died in that arena, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I loved her so much. No one could deny that.

I gently scooped her up and carried her back to the house. I took her into our room and laid her down on our bed, covering her with blankets, and then climbing in myself. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered.

"Goodnight, beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

My Bent, but Not Broken Love C3

ANNIE'S POV

I woke up in our warm, soft bed, a luxury I haven't had for awhile. I rolled over to a snoring Finnick, giggling silently as I decided to get up and make breakfast. I had no trouble getting out of bed as I had to wake at sunrise every day in the arena. I slipped a pair of flip flops onto my bare feet and walked out to our kitchen, shutting the bedroom door behind me. I thought for a minute, then decided on pancakes and eggs. I knew chocolate chip pancakes were Finn's favorite, but we needed the chocolate chips, so I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and walked into town to get the chocolate.

FINNICK'S POV

I awoke to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I rolled over, noticing Annie's absence. She probably got up early and went into the living room. I stayed in bed for a few minutes, contemplating getting up. Finally, I decided to get out of bed, only in a pair of old sweatpants.

"Morning, Annie. How did you sleep?" I asked, trudging down the hallway.

I got no response. I checked the living room and the kitchen, and then the bathroom. By then, I was scared out of my mind. I had just gotten her back, had I already lost her?

"Annie?" I yelled loudly. "Are you here?"

Still no response. I looked in the guest bedroom and I even went up to the attic. When she wasn't there, I couldn't help but let out a loud scream. I climbed down the ladder into the living room, and broke down on the floor.

"Annie.." I sobbed.

I continued to let out a string of unrecognizable words and cries. How could I be so stupid? I just got her back but already lost her. Did she leave? Did someone.. take her? I was lost in thought until I heard someone at the door. I heard it swing open, not even bothering to look up, unable to move.

"Finnick?" I heard that wonderful voice I thought I had lost call out.

I jumped up and spun around. There she was, a bag of chocolate in her hands. I ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. I desperately pressed my lips to hers and let the tears stream down my face.

"I thought you'd left me again. For good this time." I cried.

"I just went into the market to buy some chocolate chips, Finn." She laughed, hugging me tighter. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. You scared me so much! Leave a note next time." I sighed.

"Uh, Finn?" She asked, picking up a scrap of paper from the counter.

It read:

Dearest Finn,

I went into the market to get some things for breakfast. I should be back quickly.

Love, Annie

"Oh. I'm so stupid." I sighed, mentally kicking myself.

"It's fine, Finn. I still love you." She laughed.

"Okay, moving on from my stupidity, what's cookin', good lookin'?" I smirked.

She smacked me with the bag of chocolate chips. I guess it's the things you love most in life that hurt you.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, but only for me. You get oatmeal, because you're a loser." She grinned.

"Yeah, I may be a loser, but I'm your favorite loser." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on top of her head.

"I can't argue with that." She laughed.

I watched her carefully as she made the pancakes and eggs. I enjoyed seeing her so focused. It was so fascinating how she put so much passion into the simplest things. After a few minutes, she finally put the food onto plates and we brought them over to the dining room. We ate in silence, but not an awkward or tense silence. A silence meant to allow us to simply enjoy each other's company.

Annie ate her meal faster than I had ever seen her do so before. The games really took a toll on her health, and she lost quite a bit of weight.

My thoughts were interrupted when Annie stood up to bring her plate out to the kitchen sink. I soon followed, leaving the plates just sitting there. We had much more to do today than wash dishes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, eagerly.

"I just want to walk around town, you know? Just enjoy being home." She answered, unsure, "Unless you had other plans." She added.

"That sounds absolutely perfect." I smiled.

ANNIE'S POV

"Okay, Finn. Let me go get dressed and we can leave." I smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

I walked into the bedroom and opened the closet, excited to be back to my everyday wardrobe and stuffy capitol clothes, or the outfit for the arena. I pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, striped with a green that matched the color of Finn's eyes. I quickly changed, pulling the same pair of flip flops on my feet, walking out to see Finnick, who had already changed.

He held the door for me, walking out behind me and grabbing my hand. Hand in hand, we greeted everyone in town, occasionally stopping for a brief conversation. We made our way around the center of town, where all of the markets were, then to the outskirts. We followed down the dirt path, me humming to myself and Finnick staring off into space. We followed the path, passing many of my friend's houses. Out of nowhere, Finnick's hand tensed up, squeezing mine.

"What's wrong, Finn?" I questioned, nervously.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." He mumbled, worrying me even more.

I looked around, wondering if it was something he saw. Suddenly, I realized what it was. Caius, my district partner's old house. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back.

The way he protected me in the games. When he took a knife from one of the careers for me. Our last normal conversation, about Finnick. My screams as the axe came flying, decapitating him instantly. It kept replaying over and over again in my head, causing me to drop to the ground. I began to sob uncontrollably, the memories shaking my body. I couldn't breath, my throat seemingly closing. I could barely hear Finnick over my screams, but I could tell he was trying to comfort me. I wanted to stay strong, for him. But I couldn't get the image out of my mind.

FINNICK'S POV

All of a sudden, Annie dropped to the ground. Instantly, I kneeled beside her, worried. What happened? I looked down to see her curled up into a ball, sobbing and screaming. I honestly didn't know how to handle this, so I wrapped my arms around her, tracing shapes on her back, hoping she'd emerge from her mind quickly.

As her screams softened to sobs, and her sobs to sniffles, I helped her up, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Finn. I-I just couldn't shake the thought and-" She began to sob once more, burying her face into my chest. I could feel her whole body shaking, so I pulled her closer and held her tighter. She eventually came to, and looked up at me nervously.

"I've gone crazy, haven't I? You shouldn't have to deal with me like this." She said, looking down.

"Of course not. You just got lost in thought. You've been through a lot, Annie. More than I would have been able to withstand." I reassured her.

"God, I love you so freaking much." She stood on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on my lips.

"I love you more."


End file.
